WarGames: Holy War (part 2)
by Deadpoolkid178
Summary: The part two finale, of this series.
1. Chapter 1 Fight for your life

WarGames: Holy War (part 2)

Ch:1

The four heroes stood face to face with their enemies with no fear. Doctor Sliknaught looked at them, and then he noticed the young girl. "Who are you?" he asked. Mei spoke" I'm Mei, my father is Jai Chen." she said. The doctor was silent, until he realized the truth" No that's not true, Jai has no children!" he said. Mei spoke again "you better believe it jack, because I'm here and you can't do anything to do about it." she said. The doctor spoke to his generals " Take them all, Jai's daughter is mine!" he said. The generals nodded and then sprang into action. Boba faced June and Kirshima and he was vicious. The other generals : Feragus, Payine and Shamala surounded Juzuki. And that left Doctor Slikaught to face off with Mei. The doctor smiled "So Mei lets see if you are anything like your father." he said. Suddenly, he threw a deadly kick at her head, but Mei dodged and blocked the strike before it hit her. The doctor let his leg rest to the ground and then he spoke"So that's how its going to be then. he said. And then Mei struck out at the doctor, but with snake-like speed, he dodged and delivered a scissors kick to her neck. Mei hit the ground face first and did not move. The doctor stood over her with a wicked smile on his face " Not so tough now are you?" he sneered. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. And then he concentrated, and suddenly dragon-like wings sprouted from his back and then he took off in flight further into the city. Now,the others to fight for their lives. June ad Kirshima fought the former bounty hunter together and they did not give up. Boba was tough, no matter how hard they hit him he kept on kicking. Boba laughed" Is that all you got, punks?" he said. Suddenly June had an idea, and she had Kirshima springboard her from his hands and she soared through the air. Her feet struck Boba in the face and he stumbled backward. June then went after him with another attack. Boba recovered and then lunged at June, which he managed to grasp her by the throat with both hands. He slammed her to the ground and continued to strangle her. Boba laughed "What's wrong baby,I thought you liked to play rough?" he said. He squeezed harder, and she screamed. "Kirshima!" she managed to say. Kirshima heard her screams and he ran at the bounty hunter and jumped onto his back. Kirshima wrapped his forearm around Boba's neck and did not let go. "Get off me, you little bastard!" he shouted. June got to her feet and ran to help Kirshima. "Hey Boba, You shouldn't be worried about him, its me you want!" she shouted. And then she lunged at him with her blades out. The blades lacerated his face and he fell forward. Kirshima got up and made sure June was okay.


	2. Chapter 2 Demon takeover

Juzuki glared at her four opponents" Which one of you wants me first?" she said. Her enemies said nothing and then all struck at her simultaneously. Juzuki dodged and countered with several capoeria kicks and flips. Her foes backed away and caught their breath, and struck again. Juzuki dodged and attacked Feragus and Shamala. they both went down hard. Juzuki smiled "Two down." she said. That left her with Hector and Payine. Hector spoke"Give up Chica, and I won't have to pummel that pretty face of yours." he said. Juzuki glared at him " Never, I'm going to kick all your asses if I have too!" she said. She then ran at him and delivered a spinning kick to his skull. Hector hit the ground, but he rolled to on his side and got up. "Well, it looks like you learned some new tricks, but they won't help you for long." he said. Suddenly, Feragus came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. And then Hector and Paiyne began to kick her in the ribs and other vulnerable body parts. Juzuki screamed in pain and June and Kirshima ran to help her. But something stopped them. Like zombies, Boba and Shamala sat up and got to their feet. They surounded the duo and quick as lighting, they knocked them out. Hector spoke" Good, lets take them and meet up with my father at Freedom Tower." he said. The others nodded and then they vanished with their prisoners, to Freedom Tower. Soon the four half demons appeared atop the tower, where Doctor Sliknaught waited them. The doctor spoke" Good you're all here, put the prisoners down." he said. Boba and Feragus dropped the three prisoners to the tower floor. The doctor laughed " If only Jai was here to save them,but he's not going to come anytime soon!" he said. The doctor then ordered Feragus to restrain the prisoners, with some rope on the floor. Once they were restrained, the doctor burst out laughing psychotically, that echoed through the city. A few minutes later, Mei woke up and opened her eyes. She then saw a man with dark hair and a scarred face staring back at her" Where am I?" she said in a confused tone. The doctor spoke" You're atop Freedom Tower, my dear." he said. Mei didn't know what to say to the doctor, until she found her voice" Why are you doing this?" she asked. The doctor got into her face and he had a crazy look in his eyes" You want to know why?" "I'll tell you why, Your father killed me not once but twice so ,I will kill you all and destroy this city as all part of my revenge." he said. Mei scowled at him "You're a monster!" she said. The doctor smiled" Oh,I'm much worse than a monster, I am a demon." he said. Mei didn't say anything, but she kept glaring at him with hatred.


	3. Chapter 3 A heroes return

Soon the other prisoners woke up, dazed and confused. June noticed they were restrained by a thick rope. June spoke"Why are you doing this?" she said. The doctor spoke" Like I told Mei, I want to kill you all because Jai killed me." he said in an annoyed tone. June glared at him "That's the most insane thing I ever heard." she said. the doctor glared back at her" I don't care, I am insane!" he said. June did not say anything. The doctor then ordered his generals to stand up the prisoners and hold them in place. They did as they were told and got the prisoners to their feet. The doctor spoke" Well the time has come, who wants to die first?" he asked the prisoners. Juzuki spoke" Bite me, Sliknaught." she said. The doctor approached her" Well, it looks like we have a volunteer." he said with an evil smile. He then ordered Boba to untie Juzuki from the others and position her near the edge of the tower. The doctor spoke" You have a two choices Juzuki, either I let Boba push you off this tower and you fall to your death, or I a can shoot you myself." "Choose now." he said. Juzuki glared at him " What ever gets me away from your ugly face." she said. The doctor smiled" Option one it is, Boba push her off the tower." he said. Boba smiled" With pleasure." he said. And in one quick movement, the bounty hunter let go of Juzuki and she tumbled over the edge. Mei screamed at the top of her lungs"MOM!" The doctor laughed" What a shame, she was so beautiful." He then turned to the remaining prisoners" Who's next?" he said. Juzuki closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing in her ears. She then began to cry as her death came closer. She was inches from the ground until, she stopped falling. She opened her eyes and she was floating in midair, but she was not alone. She was in someone's arms, safe from harm. Her rescuer was shirtless, and she could see that he was in good shape and she could not see his face, which was covered with a black hood. Juzuki also noticed that he had gray bird-like wings and his lower half was covered in silver armor._ Am I dead?_ she thought. As if he could read her thoughts, the mysterious stranger spoke" No you're not dead." Juzuki's eyes widened as she reconised his voice" Jai?" she said. The man laughed softly and pulled back his hood with one hand, and his face was revealed. Juzuki held him tighter and laughed"I'm so happy you're here, but we have to save the others!" she said. Jai nodded "Lets go." And then they began to fly faster back up to the tower. Back on the tower, the doctor was ready to kill the others. "Who wants to die?" he asked. Kirshima spoke" Pick me and get it over with." he said. The doctor smiled" As you wish." And then he pointed his gun at Kirshima's face and prepared to pull the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of the gods

"So long, Kirshima." said the doctor. He pulled the trigger, but then a mighty wind blew him off balance and the gun went off and the bullet hit the ground. The doctor recovered and glared angrily at the sky "What was that?" he said. Suddenly a voice spoke" Not what, but who?" it said. The doctor then saw a man with bird-like wings wearing a black hood holding Juzuki in his arms. The doctor spoke" Who are you?" he asked. The man landed on the tower and let Juzuki down. "I am an angel, and I am here to stop you!" he said in a heroic tone. The doctor pointed his gun at the angel "I don't care you're an angel, I'll still kill you." he snarled. He pulled the trigger and the bullet soared towards the man claiming to be an angel. The bullet hit the angel, but it bounced off his chest and he was unharmed. The doctor stared at the man" You really are an angel!" he said. The angel then reached up and pulled back his hood and everyone saw his face. The doctor's eyes widened with fear" Its you!" he said. The man smiled" That's right, its me Jai." he said. Payine suddenly spoke" Why are you here?" she said. Jai spoke" Someone high up sent me here to stop you, that's why." he said. The doctor scowled" It does not matter why you're here, you won't stop me from taking over earth, so I will kill you with my bare hands and drag you down to hell for eternity!" he said. Jai glared at him "I'd like to see you try." he said. he said. Jai then pulled a sword from a sheathe attached to his thigh and it glowed with a golden light. The doctor smiled" Oh no, is that a holy sword?" he taunted. Jai smiled" You bet your ass it is." The doctor's generals moved in on Jai, but the doctor stopped then "Stand down, he's mine." he said sharply. The generals stepped back and they waited for further orders. The doctor threw the gun aside and then he pressed his palms together and a black demonic blade appeared in his hands. Jai spoke" Nice blade." he said. The doctor smiled" You haven't seen anything yet." he said. suddenly, the blade burst into flames. But the doctor wasn't finished, he put his hand up to his face and dug his nails into the skin and began to tear the skin off, until he wasn't human anymore. Standing in his place was the snake demon Tefuel. raised his sword and glared at Jai" Prepare to die!" he snarled. The demon lunged at Jai with the deadly blade pointed at his heart. Jai deflected the demon's blade with his own and slammed the demon in the skull with the hilt. The demon hissed and went back on the attack. The demon opened his mouth, revealing several sharp teeth and he lunged at Jai again. Jai tried to move, but the demon was faster and the angel's arm was torn off. Jai cried out in pain, as he watched golden ichor seep from the wound. The demon spit out Jai's arm and laughed" It looks like you've been disarmed." he said.


	5. Chapter 5 Father and daughter

Jai smiled" That's funny, when did you get a sense of humor?" he asked. Tefuel glared at him "Hell can be a pretty dull realm, so I had to find humor in something." he said. Jai took a deep breath, and then his arm quickly grew back with a small flash of golden light. "Well that was handy." he joked. Tefuel didn't smile"You won't be joking for long once I rip out your heart and drag your lifeless corpse into the abyss." he said coldly. Jai picked up his sword pointed it at the demon" That won't happen, and I will destroy you this time!" he said. Tefuel smiled"Bring it on, angel boy." he said. Jai let out a cry of power and lunged at the demon, with his sword. Tefuel dodged and knocked Jai off his feet and he grabbed his sword and bit off the blade. The demon dropped the broken blade to the floor"Oops." he said. Now that Jai had no weapon, he was defenseless. Tefuel laughed"This is it boy,I'm going to kill you and your soul will be mine forever." he said. He let out a vicious roar and lunged at Jai. But then something stopped him. There was a girl in his path, blocking him from his opponent. The demon looked at her "You little brat!" he said. The girl spoke"Get away from my father!" she said. Jai looked at her"Who are you?" he asked. The girl turned around"Its me father, I'm your daughter Mei."Jai looked at her with wide eyes"You're my child?" he said. Mei was about to respond, when the demon struck her, and she hit the floor. Jai shouted out" NO!" he said. The demon advanced on the fallen girl and watched her get up slowly. "You shouldn't of done that." she grunted. The demon laughed"What are you going to do?" he said. Mei glared at him "I'm not going to do anything, but he is." she said. The demon was confused" Who?" he said. Mei didn't say anything, as she went through a transformation. Standing in Mei's place was something familiar. The demon looked at it in shock" Anubis!" he said. Anubis looked at him "Did you miss me?" he taunted. The demon said nothing. Jai then approached the wolf" Anubis is that really you?" he asked. Anubis looked at him" Yes it is me, but I need your help to beat Tefuel." he said. Jai nodded"Right." he said. The demon spoke" No matter, I'll take you all down with me." he said. Suddenly, the demon lunged at the both of them. Anubis dodged out of the way and Jai took flight and then dive-bombed into Tefuel. The demon shook it off and attacked again. He gripped his demon blade and lunged at Jai and sliced his chest in a deadly arc. Golden Ichor spurted from the wound, but thanks to angel healing abilities, the wound closed up. This time Anubis went on the attack, and he grabbed the demon by his face and launched him upward. The demon sailed through the air, but then he stopped falling with the aid of his demon wings he steadied himself in the air and then landed back on the tower. The demon smiled"Nice try, but that just pissed me off!" he said. 


	6. Chapter 6 Plan B

Jai spoke to Anubis" Do you have a plan B?" he asked. The wolf shook his head" Sorry, I don't." he said. Jai then lunged at the demon and unleashed several kicks into his face. The blows caused the demon to stumble back. Just as Jai was about to unleash more kicks, the demon grabbed onto Jai and threw him backward. "Enough, give up now there is no beating me!" Jai spoke" Never." The demon spoke again" Back away or I'll kill your loved ones!" he said as he gestured to Juzuki and Kirshima. Jai glared at him" Keep them out of this, you want me not them!" he said. The demon smiled and stretched out his hand to the two members of the Chen family, he concentrated and hell-fire, spread across his fingertips." Say good bye to your family, but then again you'll see them in hell!" he said. And then he fired a blast of flames toward the both of them. Jai shouted angrily"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he said He then rushed in front of the flames, and took the hit for his family. His skin caught fire and his body was completely charred black. Jai fell to his knees and grunted in pain. The demon laughed"So hell-fire hurts you, how typical." he said. The demon stepped forward and grabbed Jai. Jai cried out as his blackened skin came in contact with the demon's touch. "Its all over, hell will take over this pitiful planet." he said. The demon held Jai with his one hand, and with the other he was going to strike Jai. But then a bright green bolt struck the demon in the face. The demon hissed in pain and let go of Jai. The demon spotted Anubis with his hands stretched outward" You really want to fight me?" he asked. Anubis glared at him "Let's go." he said. Tefuel spoke"So be it!" And then he lunged at and they fell off the tower. While the two beings fell, Juzuki ran to Jai's side" You're hurt." she said. Jai shook his head"Just give me a second." he said. Suddenly a voice spoke" You don't have a second." it said. The voice belonged to Boba, who looked ready to fight. Suddenly, June stepped between them" Jai,go you need to help Mei."" We'll hold them off!" she said. Jai got up, and he was fully healed and he nodded" Thanks guys, I owe you one!" Jai then took flight, and headed down to the streets below. Meanwhile, Anubis and Tefuel landed in the street, with an explosive impact. They both got up and the clash of the century began. Both sides unleashed devastating attacks, but the wolf was stronger. Tefuel struck Anubis hard, and he stumbled backward. The wolf shook it off, and lunged at the demon. As the wolf came closer, the demon had a deadly surprise waiting. Suddenly the demon grabbed the wolf by the throat and squeezed tightly. But then the demon opened his mouth and Anubis knew something was wrong. He felt his energy fading and he suddenly realized that the demon was draining away his spiritual essence. Finally, all that was left was Anubis's human vessel, Mei Chen. The demon laughed"This is where you die little girl. he said.


	7. Chapter 7Conclusion

The demon opened his mouth and prepared to suck out her soul. But then something tackled him from mid-air,, causing him to fall and let go of Mei. On top of the demon was the angel warrior, Jai. The demon shook the warrior off him" You dare interfere!?" he growled. Jai spoke" Not my problem, but you messed with my daughter and you will pay!" he said. The demon glared at him" No, you shall pay!" he shouted. The demon lunged at Jai, with his fangs bared. Jai dodged and caught him with a kick to the face, and the demon fell on his back. Jai stood over him and he closed his eyes and he concentrated, within seconds a new angel blade appeared in his hands. "Now, Demon your time on this earth is finished and you shall burn in hell again!" he shouted. And with a powerful thrust, he drove the blade into the demon's heart. Tefuel screamed in pain" No, this isn't over for a long shot!" he screamed. Jai drove the blade in further"No we will never see you again!" he said. And then the blade glowed with a golden light and the demon was eviscerated top the tower, during the fight, a sudden golden light enveloped the demon generals and destroyed them too. Mei woke up and stood by her father, as the rest of the family came down from the tower. "Jai!" they all shouted. They ran up to Jai and Mei and joined together for a loving hug. Juzuki whispered into Jai's ear"I'm glad you're both ok." she said. Jai whispered back"Me too." he said. After a few seconds, they detached from each other and Mei spoke"So what now?" she said. Jai spoke" I have to go back, I cannot stay." he said. Juzuki spoke" Why not, we need you." she said. Jai looked at her"No, you don't need me, I've seen that." he said. Juzuki sighed" if that is what must be,but I want to give you one last kiss." she said. Juzuki then went into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Once it was over, Jai held her close" I love you so much." he said. Juzuki spoke" I love you too, and I always will." she said. Jai let go of her and turned to his brother, June and Mei" Kirshima, June I love you both, don't ever forget that." he said. Kirshima hugged his brother" I love you too man." he said. June then hugged him" I love you too Jai, I am glad I was cloned after you because you are the greatest man alive." she said. Jai smiled" I know." he said. Jai let go of her and turned to his daughter"Come here, Mei." he said. Mei hugged her father and began to cry"I love you dad, and I am so happy I got to see you." she sobbed. Jai smiled" I love you too, and I am glad to be your father." Mei spoke" Goodbye, dad." she said. Jai smiled and waved goodbye, and then he disappeared. The sun was setting and the Chen family walked away and went home to began a new chapter in their lives.

The End.


End file.
